


Coloring Outside The Lines

by KasmiAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Last Drabble Writer Standing Round 3 rare pairs, Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn
Summary: Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing round 3 submissions. Round 3 is rare pairs and color themes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Coloring Outside The Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1/Warm Up Week was Hermione and Charlie, the color was red/passion. with a 250 word count limit.

Title: Making the Leap

_You can do this_ , Hermione told herself.

She glanced at the tall wizard walking beside her and caught him looking at her intently. She blushed furiously and turned away from him.

With a deep breath, Hermione summoned all her courage and reached for his calloused hand.

“Charlie,” she whispered, hesitant.

The hand in hers clenched tightly, and Charlie cursed under his breath as he stopped and pulled her into his arms; one large hand cradled the back of her head as the other splayed across her back.

“To hell with it, right?” He said quietly, looking down into her eyes intensely.

She could only nod as she looked back up at him, her eyes wide. She held her breath as he slowly lowered his mouth to hers and gave her the softest kiss.

Suddenly, screams erupted from the tent where they had just been. They broke apart and watched as the wedding guests ran in terror.

“Hermione!” Harry’s panicked yell broke through the noise. “It’s time to go!”

Hermione looked at Charlie in horror as he pulled into a tight hug. “Be safe,” she whispered into his chest.

As she stepped away, Charlie tugged the leather cord from his neck and placed it into her palm. The red stone was warm and glowing.

“This will protect you,” he said, giving her one more kiss. “You bring it back to me, you hear?”

Hermione nodded and joined Harry and Ron, giving Charlie a small smile as they disapparated with a crack.


End file.
